


Princess Charming | Zerrie

by Infinileigh



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinileigh/pseuds/Infinileigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zerrie one-shot is based off of Megan and Liz's song "Princess Charming".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Charming | Zerrie

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard of them you should check them out because they are so amazing and I've been in love with them for so long wow like three-four years. Here's the link to the song [Princess Charming](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MStFOr2BI40)
> 
> I might have had a Megan and Liz night and I might have thought this would be so cute for Zayn and Perrie and how they met aw. I'm quite proud of this one too actually I really like how it turned out. 
> 
> So tell me what you guys think? I like making little One-shots like this so if you want more just tell me. And as I said I think this one turned out quite well so feedback on what you guys think would be wonderful so I can improve as a writer.
> 
> (I actually wrote this a few months back and just now posted it on AO3)
> 
> xxTiffany

Zayn woke up to the sound of a door slamming, making his head pound more then it already was, followed by a car driving away. He groaned into his pillow and turned to see his alarm clock said 8:40. He shot up from his beat and started panicking- he was late for class! 

Zayn quickly jumped into the shower, scrubbing himself clean as fast as he could. He jumped out and started looking around his room, realizing he had no clothes to wear since they were all dirty. Zayn ran downstairs to the laundry room and started searching around there for some clean clothes. 

Finally, he found a shirt and some jeans. Quickly throwing those on as fast as he could, he fixed his hair a bit in the mirror hoping it would stay in it's usual quiff without gel since he didn't have time. 

Zayn then ran into the kitchen, grabbing onto the door frame as he slipped on the mat in the hallway, but caught himself last minute. He grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it before heading back upstairs to grab his backpack and keys. 

Zayn then ran downstairs and out the door to his old car, throwing the core of his now finished apple into the garden, since it could be used as compost. He climbed into the car and threw his backpack in the passenger seat. He put the keys into the ignition and mentally screamed when he realized he had left the lights on all night and now the battery was dead. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled to himself, slamming his left hand on the steering wheel. 

"Do you need some help?" Someone yelled. Zayn looked up to see a beautiful blonde looking at him from her car which was parked on the side of the road. "I have jumper cables if you'd like." She said nonchalantly. 

"Uh, yeah that would help." Zayn said uncertainly. Normally he would just call his friend up to help but he was late for class and didn't have time for that. The blonde girl drove her car up the drive way towards his car. Zayn got out of the vehicle and watched the girl set up the jumper cables and jump his car silently. 

Her hair was a medium length bleach blonde colour, obviously dyed. She had a beige dress on that went to mid thigh. She had a golden belt that had a bow tie on it on, and the top of the dress was made of lace. She looked stunning and here she was helping jump his car.

Once she was finished Zayn thanked the girl quickly and left to head to class. On his way to the school he'd realized he didn't even know the girls name and mentally cursed himself for not getting it. 

Zayn was now pretty close to the school, down a few more streets and he was there, and if he kept his pace, he might get there for nine, that is if he wasn't speeding and just passed a cop car. He heard the sirens and knew they were signalling him to pull over. "Fuck!" Zayn yelled loudly to himself, he really wasn't having a good morning.

Once pulled over Zayn knew he was getting a ticket he was twenty over the speed limit. The cop walked up to Zayn's car and Zayn automatically rolled down his window. "Mornin' officer." He greeted. 

The officer was getting strait to the point, obviously not wanting to waste time which Zayn was happy about. "You do realize you were going twenty two over the limit, right sir?" He stated. 

"Yeah, I'm late for class and didn't realize it." Zayn admitted sheepishly. No point even trying to lie about it. The cop had an uninterested look on his face. "License and registration please." 

Zayn handed the cop what he asked and he went back to his car with them. Zayn then threw his head back and let out a long groan. This day couldn't be worse. 

The officer came back with his things and a ticket and left right after telling Zayn to pay it and not to speed again. Zayn agreed quickly and left. 

Once Zayn pulled up to the parking lot in his school it was now 9:15, which means he'd basically missed all of first period, and his teacher was going to be fuming.

Sprinting to his locker, Zayn happened to pass by a girl who looked just like the girl who helped him this morning, but it couldn't have been her, because he would have remembered seeing someone like her before, right? He shook it off and left it for later because now he had to focus on his class.

\----

As predicted his teacher was quite angry with him for being so late and had given him a detention for tomorrow. His classes were long and boring and he couldn't stop thinking of the Blonde Bombshell who helped him out earlier, but he was snapped out of his thoughts when his teacher slammed some sheets on his desk. "Pop quiz!" She announced cheerfully.

The entire class groaned in response, but Zayn was the most agitated about it since he had decided instead of studying last night he was going to go out with friends for pizza. He corrected himself, now today couldn't get worse. 

\----

Lunch finally came and Zayn was beyond happy about it since he had only had an apple for breakfast, so he was hungry. He knew nothing could go wrong here, it was lunch. 

Zayn happily waited his turn in a long line to get his food. He ended up with some mac and cheese, a coke, and two cookies; his favourite lunchtime meal from the school cafeteria. He wiped out his card from his wallet and swiped it to pay for his lunch, but it was declined.

"You're actually joking, right?" Zayn said out loud. "'Fraid not, hunny." The cafe lady said to him, taking his lunch tray and putting it behind her. Zayn walked away slowly to the closest table in the cafeteria and sat down, putting his head in his arms and laying there. He felt his stomach grumble from the hunger, which would now have to wait until after his football game which is after school. 

"Care if I sit here?" Someone asked Zayn, who just said a mumbled no. He heard the person put their tray on the table then make them selves comfortable. The table was silent for a few moments before there was a crumpling sound followed by the sound of someone chewing on some crisps. 

"So, are you ever going to ask my name?" The female asked, confusing Zayn so he lifted his head to see who the person was. 

"You're that girl who helped me this morning! Thanks, again. But, yeah, if you don't mind what is your name?" Zayn inquired wanted to know this name all day. 

The girl smiled brightly before putting another crisp in her mouth. "Maybe I just won't tell you and keep it a secret." She teased him, adding a wink at the end and continuing to eat her crisps. 

"Oh, come on." Zayn whined. "I've had sucha shit day, the least you could do is tell me your name." He pouted at the girl before his stomach rumbled loudly. "And maybe share your crisps."

The blonde girl looked like the was debating it hard in her head. "Fine." Was all she said before pushing the bag of crisps over towards Zayn. "And my name is Perrie. Perrie Edwards."

Zayn shoved some of the crisps in his mouth then handed the bag back over to Perrie. "That's a really pretty name." He complimented her, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks, which Zayn found adorable. 

"Thank you." She said proudly. "Me mum actually named me after Steve Perry, from Journey." She announced happily. 

Zayn smiled at the girl fondly. She had this aura about her that just made him want to smile, he assumed she had that effect of everyone though. She seemed so light hearted and sweet.

"Hey, you're on the football team, right?" She questioned, taking a sip form her water which he had just noticed she had. 

"Yeah, big game tonight." Zayn said trying to sound excited, but it didn't come out that was since he wasn't.

"Nervous?" She asked, taking it as that's why he didn't sound excited.

Zayn stretched his limbs and sighed. "Not really, just haven't had a great day, so I'm not so pumped about it." He admitted, feeling he could be open with this girl. 

Perrie nodded he head and pulled a granola bar put of her bag. She unwrapped it and took a bite out of it. Once she chewed and swallowed she spoke up again. "Well hopefully your car is okay now, I'd be pretty bummed if mine did that too." She said to the dark haired boy.

Zayn let out a chuckle at how she though that was the only reason. 

"Yeah that, and waking up with a headache, car won't start and you're already late. Then driving too fast, and passing a cop. Teacher pulls a pop quiz, totally wish I would have studied last night. Then I came here for lunch, but never mind my cards declined." Zayn said, a defeated tone in his voice. 

"Yeah, that does sound pretty rough." Perrie said, raising an eyebrow, but with a thoughtful look on her face. 

Suddenly the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Perrie started packing up her things and cleaning her mess. "Well, I hope you have a better day. See you at the game." She announced, smiling at Zayn before scurrying away to class.

Zayn sighed again but stood up to go to class. Hopefully his day turned out better.

\----

The end of the day finally came around, thankfully nothing bad really happened to Zayn past lunch, but he could tell it wasn't the end of it, he had a gut feeling and he was right. It was the last five minutes of the homecoming game that judged weither the boys football team made it into the big leagues or not. 

It came to the point in the game where they could make only one last shot, determining if they won, or the guest team. Zayn was waiting on the other side of the field from his teams net, just waiting for the ball to come his way, but he wasn't expecting it to since it hadn't all game, and Niall, Zayn's best friend, had a clear run to the goal. 

Zayn had dropped his guard as he was almost certain Niall was going to get the winning goal when someone had caught up to Niall cutting him off from making the shot. Zayn had noticed this, but too late, as Niall went to pass the ball to Zayn he wasn't fully prepared to get the ball into the net. So, Nial passed the ball to Zayn, giving him a pleading look to get it in, and when the ball got to Zayn he kicked it toward the net.

The ball had bounced off the goal, and with the force of Zayn's kick, went flying across the field back towards their net, giving the opposing team just the amount of time and opportunity to get he ball and kick it straight into their goal. 

The buzzer went off and Zayn heard the cheers from the other team and the crowd erupt. Of course he had just screwed up the biggest game of the season today. He looked up at Niall who looked away from Zayn with a disappointed look on his face. 

Zayn sighed and ran his hand through now messy hair, no longer caring what it looked like. He hung his head low and started dragging his feet to the changing rooms. 

Zayn changed as quickly as he could to avoid interacting with his team mates who were probably quite disappointed in him.

As he was walking to his car to leave he stopped Perrie talking to one of her friends, who he recognized as Jade. He paused for a moment and debated going over to talk to her, but she was probably disappointed in him too. 

Zayn reached his car and pulled out his phone, which he had left in there for safe keeping during the game. He saw a twitter notification saying Niall had tweeted. He swiped his finger across the screen and typed in his password then he saw Niall's tweet light up the screen.

"@NiallOfficial: Lost the game. maybe next year lads. :/"

Zayn knew the game had meant a lot to him since this was his last year and he wanted to impress the college scouts. Zayn quickly dialled his number, which he had memorized, so he could apologize. The phone rang twice before it went to voice mail, meaning he had rejected the call.

"Hey, man. Listen, I just wanted to apologize for not getting that goal. I should have been paying more attention then maybe I could have got it. I know how much this game meant to you and I'm just really sorry. Call me back when you can."

Zayn hung up the phone and threw it on the front seat. 

"That was pretty rough." Someone said from behind Zayn, making him jump.

"Shit, you scared me!" He announced, clutching his heart and turning around to see who it was. Perrie.

"Sorry!" She apologized, holding out her hands in front of her. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Zayn removed his hand from his chest and waved it in front pf him slightly. "It's fine, it's fine." He said to the girl.

Perrie put her hands down and put a smile back on her face. "Friend bailed?" She asked. 

Zayn let out a empty laugh. "Yeah, don't blame him though. That game meant a lot to him and I fucked it up." 

"It's not your fault, we all thought Niall had that in the bag. Don't be so tough on yourself." Perrie said, trying to make Zayn feel better, which he had to admit, it did a bit.  
Zayn let out a small smile, the girl was one of the most sweet and helpful girls he had ever met, and he felt his heart skip a beat at her kindness. 

"Well I have to get going, I actualy have something I want to finish by tonight. See you later, Zayn." Perrie said turning on her heels and waving. 

Zayn also turned around and hopped into his car starting his drive home.

\---

Zayn had just finished his work and eating dinner and was about to go to bed when he heard something tip on his window. At first he thought he had just imagined it but when he heard it twice, three times he decided to check it out. 

Zayn opened his blinds and window, looking out it. 

"Psst!" 

"Down here!"

Zayn looked down at the ground and saw the blonde girl he had come to enjoy.

Zayn smiled and shook his head at the girl, she was insane. He lifted a finger up in the air saying one minute. He closed his window and blinds before throwing a shirt over his head and grabbing his keys and wallet and heading downstairs.

Zayn quietly walked out the door, locking it behind him. "What are you doing here?" He whispered to the shorter girl.

"I have a surprise that I thought would cheer you up. But, we have to go to the park." She said, before she started walking toward the park that was down the street from Zayn's house. 

It took about two minutes for them to get to the park and it was deserted, which was understandable since it was about five minutes till midnight. 

Perrie sat down on a bench, pulling the guitar off her back which Zayn had just noticed she had since it was dark out and the case was black.

"What are yo-" say tried at ask what she was doing but she cut him off. "Just listen. I know you had quite a bad day today, but you inspired me to write a song, and I thought you'd like to hear it." 

Zayn was astonished by the fact the blonde girl had written a song about him, nobody had ever don that and he didn't think anybody ever would.  
Perrie started strumming the guitar before she began singing.

_You woke up, head aches, Car won't start and you're already late. So you drove fast, too fas, yeah that was a cop you passed. Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right, probably should of wished you studied last night. So you head out, lunch time, never mind your cards declined._

_When life gets this rough, no need to be so tough._

_This time, this time, everything, everything will be alright. When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gunna be your hero. Oh, oh, oh, put on my best dress. Oh, oh, oh, so baby don't stress. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'll be your princess... charming._

_You had a bad day, today, lost homecoming game you're the one to blame. Called your best friend, but he bailed, straight to voice mail._

_When life gets this rough, no need to be so tough._

_This time, this time, everything, everything will be alright. When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gunna be your hero. Oh, oh, oh, put on my best dress. Oh, oh, oh, so baby don't stress. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'll be your princess... charming._

_I know it's not the way, the story usually goes, I'm going to sweep you off your feet, make your heart skip a beat. If you've read the fairy tales where the boy save the girl, just stop, because it's not the way it has to be._

_This time, this time, everything, everything will be alright. When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gunna be your hero._

_This time, this time, everything, everything will be alright. When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gunna be your hero. Oh, oh, oh, put on my best dress. Oh, oh, oh, so baby don't stress. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'll be your princess..._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'll be your princess.._

_This time, this time, everything, everything will be alright. When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gunna be your hero. Oh, oh, oh, put on my best dress. Oh, oh, oh, so baby don't stress. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, I'll be your princess... charming._

The song finished at exactly midnight. 

**"I'll be your Princess Charming, Zayn."**


End file.
